1. Field of the Invention
This present invention is an improvement in a compact banknote accepting device which can automatically accept a banknote for storage in a safe. More particularly, this present invention relates to the banknote accepting device which can efficiently store a large number of banknotes in a compact safe for dispensing and subsequently for returning a banknote to the safe.
2. Background of the Invention
A compact banknote accepting device is known in Japanese Laid-Open patent specification No. 11-175804. In this prior art, when a banknote is accepted in a safe, the banknotes on a supporting board in the safe are pushed downward by a pushing board which is located over the safe. Therefore an opening is created over the banknotes. A banknote is transported to this opening and is stored. The banknote which is transported by a transporting device outside the safe doesn""t receive a transporting-force at the opening. Therefore the opening has to include enough space and sufficient planar surfaces, to permit the banknote to lie flat. Previously, banknotes were generally bent when they were stored. Therefore, when such banknotes are dispense problems can occur.
The purpose of this invention is stop the folding of the banknotes in the safe. More particularly, a first purpose of the present invention is to prevent the storing of bent banknotes in the safe.
A second purpose of this present invention is to downsize the banknotes accepting device which stores the banknotes to a compact efficient structure.
The banknote accepting device includes a safe which stores banknotes and has a dispensing slot, a banknote drawing device which is located in the safe and a lifter unit which is positioned apart from the banknote drawing device banknotes in the safe. Banknotes are transported to a predetermined section by the banknote drawing device. The banknote is pulled by the banknote drawing device to be transported to a predetermined section. The lifter unit faces an end of the banknote at the dispensing slot side. The lifter unit pushes up only the front of the banknotes and disengages the banknotes from the drawing device. As a result, this present invention has a simple structure with low energy consumption and can permit a return of a recycled banknote.
The present invention includes a one-by-one dispensing device which is located upstream from the dispensing slot. In this structure, the banknotes are stored in the safe one by one, as it only receives the banknotes.
When the banknotes are pushed up, the base of the banknotes have contact with the drawing device. Therefore the received banknote can be drawn back into the safe smoothly. This present invention is desirable, because it has a safe which includes a let-off device, thereby the banknotes are efficiently transported from the entry. The safe can be used as both a banknote dispensing and accepting device, because the banknotes in the safe are dispensed by the let off device, which includes a rotating direction changeable device which can change the direction of the banknote drawing device to again recapture a banknote for entry back into the safe. In such a structure, the drawing device can become a let-off device, because of the rotating direction changeability. Therefore, the banknote accepting and dispensing device can be made in a compact configuration.